The Heart Is Desperately Wicked
by SinsOwnAngel
Summary: A boy who only wanted to be reunited with his mom again gets what he least expected. This family, these strangers could be just what he needs to recover, but mistrust could never be thicker, Will they come together and become the family they both need? Or will this tear them apart Rated T for language and strong themes. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Is Desperately Wicked

By Sinsownangel

(Authors note: This is my first Fanfiction, constructive criticism wanted. I'll continue if enough of you like it!)

Chapter one: Meeting the family

(Jeremiah's POV)

A buzzer sounds, that noise is getting really annoying now. Suddenly the small white room I'm in is filled with light. Dressed all in black, hair darker then the demon coal, I stand out like a sore thumb. A deep clinical voice booms out echoing around the room.

"Jeremiah it's been two days now, If you don't eat you'll waste away. Let's try today shall we?" A nurse rushes over with a tray. "Lunch time." is all she says. She looks at me with that scared look you'd see in a crappy horror movie. I'm not the favorite patient here heh. I sit up slowly, the small cot rustling like the leaves I haven't seen in I don't know how long. The tray looked normal to anyone who didn't know, but I'm smart. You see the coal is taking over and it wants me gone. Scratching my bandages through the sweater, I look through the two way mirror. I know 'they' are on the other side. Watching, waiting for me to take that deadly bite. I slowly reach for the tray, and quickly fling it at the nurses head. Sadly she ducked and escaped through the door.

"It's poison you won't get me!" I scream, taking the tray and smashing it around the room. After I calm down, breathing heavily, the voice returns.

"Well we can try again later. I'm only trying to help you kiddo. I'll see you again soon. Have a pleasant day Jeremiah." Then nothing. That bastard, he won't face me. I'd teach that coal drone a thing or two. I'd hurt him, make him pay for separating Sarah and I. I paced the room a few times, my face red, just trying to get my head again. After what I guess was an hour or so I let out the loudest scream I could and collapsed on the cot. Next thing I know, the walls and ceiling start closing in. I yelled for help and curled up under the sheet. I kept calling for her. I knew she would save me. I dream about her all the time, but Sarah didn't answer. That hated buzz again. The deep voice was back. "Are you alright in there? Do you need help?" For some reason that only brought the anger back. I jumped up and pounded on the glass. At the top of my lungs I let out a screech loud enough for Jesus to hear:

"TAKE ME HOME! PLEASE GIVE MOMMY BACK" A door opens, the sound of feet running, then nothing at all. The last thing I remember was that nurse putting a needle in my shoulder.

I wake up slowly, to confused to move right away. The light is still own and it burns my eyes like fire. I squeezed them shut and just listened. Ahh, nothing but my own breathing for once. I laid there just enjoying the peace for awhile. Sure enough that evil yet soothing voice returned to haunt me.

"Kiddo I hope you're feeling better?" It sounded concerned, give me a break. I tried to speak but it felt like my mouth was fool of cotton. I just rolled my head from side to side to get my point across. " Well I'm sure it'll pass. You certainly scared us buddy. Just try and sit up and shake those cobwebs out ok?" I did as it said, sluggishly and painfully. I get all the way up and instantly got dizzy. Hiding my head in my hands I tried to figure out up and down. " Dizzy? That will wear off in just a bit." It sounded sad, almost regretful. It was a very good liar I'll give it that.

"Lemme alooone." I drawled out, my southern accent making itself known. A right southern bell, that's what Butch would call me when he was to drunk to realize I wasn't Sarah. Which come to think of it, was every other night. But I was here to forget and move past that, or so they keep telling me. Tell me, how do you get past that? You don't, simple and easy as that. Finally looking up from my hands, I called out to the voice. " What's it to ya if I feel better coal boy. It's not like y'all gonna lemme out of here right?" There was a second or two before he answered. "Must be thinkin' up a good one." I said to myself and laughed a little. When it spoke again it was careful and slow, deliberate.

" Kiddo as I've explained to you multiple times, there is no coal. Nothing is out to get you and the whole reason you are here is to help you understand that so you can be happy again." Happy again. Ha this guy;s a riot. While trying to think up a witty retort he spoke again. " And I think we have just the thing. We brought your family Jeremiah" I froze looking directly at the mirror. What did he just say?

Family. Did he mean Sarah and Butch? I could be with them again! Well aside from all the shit they put me through they are better then these guys. I smiled getting excited. I could finally go home! I would finally be free of this hell I've been in for to long! The buzzer sounded and I knew the door would open any second. I though to myself I'm going to run up to her and never let go. I would never leave again. I said I would always protect her and here she was coming to protect me. It was all worth it we would be back together at last! I grabbed my pillow holding it like a little kid, then realized and quickly put it back down. The door opened.. and all my hopes were crushed. Standing there were to guys that looked just like me but blond! I sat there afraid as they looked at me. The one in the street cloths just looked at me curiously and somewhat coldly. The other one in the sweater vest looked almost excited as I used to be. The voice boomed around us happily.

"Jeremiah meet your family."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Impressions

( Authors note: This chapter is going to be from three different points of view. First Carrie, Cody then finally Zack. I'm going to mark each one, but a heads up is always nice right? Time marches on.)

Carries POV

Take my advice, when you break up with someone stay away. Kurt gave me three handsome sons. Confused? Well it goes like this. Kurt and I broke up shortly after the twins were born, he wanted to travel the world but I said we should settle down for the boys sake. Always the rock star first, he continued to tour around the world until eventually the weekly visits became months that turned into years. That kind of relationship wasn't good for my boys so I broke it off to keep from hurting them. One day I was doing my usual singing routine when I heard wolf whistles coming from the back of the crowd. Surprise Kurt had come to see me. Against my better judgment I sat down to talk with him. The four year old twins were asleep for the night what could it hurt? One thing lead to another and a nice dinner turned into a romantic evening. I got pregnant, and not being able to support three kids I knew he needed to be put up for adoption. Kurt knew nothing about him and I wanted to keep it that way. So I did the hardest thing I ever did in my life, leave my boys. I left them under Mosebys care while I got this baby of mine as healthy as can be. I know I hurt them, but how do you explain a one night stand to kids? I may not have named him but when I saw him on TV I just knew. His adoptive mother was caught running from a convenience store stark naked and raving about some nonsense about coal coming to take her away. I did some digging and found where they put my boy. I would get him back, I would give him the life and love he so deserved.

"Mommy? Where are we going?" My littlest twin Cody called from the back seat. I smiled, loving the fact he still called me 'Mommy.' My boys were twelve now, they could handle it, or so I told myself.

"The Boston Institution for the Mentally Ill son." I answer, keeping my eyes clued to the road. " You see boys, when you were still little, I...met up with your father again..."

" And you had a baby? Geez Mom we weren't enough for you?" My eldest son Zack cut in. Even with his low grades. Zack still knew more about some things then he should I guess. I took a deep breath to keep from snapping at him and to give me a moment to collect my thoughts.

" Zackary Joseph Martin, please keep comments like that to yourself. But yes kids, I did. I didn't know how I would explain that to you so I kept it a secret. I know that was wrong but please understand I only wanted to protect you."I explain finally getting it off my chest. It felt good, like a giant weight was removed. " Zack how did you know that?" I asked, calmed down enough to realize what he said.

Flipping his over grown hair to the side, he gave me his classic Zack lop-sided grin before answering. "Easy Mom. I saw the news, and when you ran into the bathroom I did the math." He said, sounding proud. I had to recover for a second to respond, did Zack say he did the math? I didn't know he knew the word.

"Well Zack I'm very proud of you." I said with a smile. "Now if only you would actually do your math." I said with a quiet chuckle. His brother just had to poke fun at him.

" Zack doing homework? That's the day I fail a test Mommy!" Cody said matter-of-factly. That earned him a shove and he let out a squeal. I couldn't help but grin. I love my boys so much, I just hope they can love their new little brother.

"Mommy you're about to pass it." Cody brings me out of my day dream just in time. I pull in slowly, suddenly unsure. I was like something was telling me to just turn around before it was to late. I shook it off. I was going to adopt him, he needed us. It only took me about ten minutes to find the doc in charge of him. I had been here a few times over the last month and a half to see my son. Always the social one Zack was the first to shake the mans hand.

" What's up doc?" Zack said definitely the joker of the family. The doctor took his hand and smiled warmly before replying.

"Hello son how are you?" I take it your the twins your mom here always goes on about?" The boys shook their head before he continued. " My name is Dr. Dave Colton. Just one last test to be sure you're the right pair. Jeremiah is eight how old are you boys?" He asked eying Cody. This was a very through place but Cody took the question in stride.

"Twelve last week sir." He replied with a grin. The man nodded then took us to Jeremiahs observation room. I prayed this would go well for all our sakes.

(Codys POV)

I always liked hospitals. Always clean, neat and everything scheduled perfectly. Everything I tried to be, but when I came here, everything changed. Their was an almost cold feeling about this place, as if even the doctors couldn't stand being here. I rationalized that this was a place for the sick, but I just couldn't shake that feeling of... was it fear?. I met the Doctor Dave Colton. He wasn't built like any doctor I've seen. Huge arms that looked like they were covered in tattoos. I thought that was frowned upon for doctors? I don't know and the look he gave my mommy...was that lust? I shook my head to clear the thought and followed him into the room. It was a small cold place with an intercom and a two way mirror. He sat us down at a small table and quickly got started. " Now as you know miss Martin, we like to make sure are patients are going to be three things with you when you take them home. One is of course, happy with the decision to live with you. To that end I'll be conducting check ups on him from time to time." He paused, letting mommy agree before he continued. "Second is able to function. He does have what seem to be panic attacks. I trust you are ready to deal with them appropriately?" Another nod. "Lastly, and we'll find this out shortly, is willing to accept this huge change. I want to send your boys in to see how he reacts. I have to warn you that he can be violent, but a nurse will be just outside the door prepared. You boys can head in, your mother and I will observe and finish the paperwork. Best of luck boys he can be a bit of a brat." He finished and lead me and Zack to the door of his room. " One last thing before I forget boys, he has this obsessive fear of coal, Please try to ignore any outbursts." With that he gave us this overly happy smile and left. We both stood there highly uncomfortable and excited, or at least I was. Zack looked like he was in deep thought.

"Hey Zack you ok?" I stammered anxious. He shook his head and grinned at me. "I'm really excited, but also really nervous, I don't know if I can do this." I confessed sort of ashamed. He snickered lightly, then turned to face me.

"Codes I'm going to be right there next to you. If he tries anything with you he'll have to go through me first got it?" He said confidently, taking me into a hug. " I won't let anyone hurt you I promise." He gently said into my ear. I visibly relaxed. I know we fight but the truth is we would give our lives for each other. "I'll protect you." He finished as a buzzer went off and I heard the door unlock. As he opened the door Zack took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I squeezed back and we stepped inside.

Immediately I could tell we were related same face, eyes and hair. Everything on him was black and I could tell his hair was dyed. He looked at us curious and frightened. The intercom boomed overhead: "Jeremiah meet your family." Boomed Dave Coltons voice. Jeremiah looked up at it as if realizing something, then returned to us.

" The voice is different today." His voice had a very soft melodic quality. His accent was thick and almost...seductive? I shook the thought away which seemed to frighten him a little and he backed up to the corner. Slowly, wanting to make up for scaring him, I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Ignoring Zacks protest I offered him a place to sit.

"Come on little buddy, I'm not here to hurt you, come take a seat." I gently coaxed, holding out my hand. He seemed to be muttering to himself for a minute, then he slowed inched over. Zack seemed very interested in what he said.

"Yer not Sarah." He whispered almost sadly. Carefully I put my hand on his shoulder. He stiffed slightly but didn't move away. I felt sorry for him but grinned, he matched my smile perfectly. Zack stood there eying him somewhat coldly. I made a mental note to talk to him about it but payed attention to my little brother.

"No I'm not Jeremiah, I'm your brother Cody. We're going to give you a new and better life. All you have to do is take my hand." I urged. He looked torn apart. I could see tears in his eyes but couldn't tell if they were from happiness or disappointment.

"Ya aren't with the coal are you?" He asked, suddenly nervous. I just calmly shook my head. "Who's the stiff?" He asked calmly pointing at Zack. I had to laugh at that one. The sound seemed to relax him. I gave Zack a look, then turned to Jeremiah. I stood up and held out my hand again.

"Take my hand if you want to be happy." I said smiling down at him. After a minute his eyes lit up and he took it. We left the room together. He seemed so excited by the new walls. I was so happy, life would be better now.

(Zacks POV)

As I watched them walk together I felt...empty? I was always the one to comfort Codes, to make him feel better. It was a big brothers job. Then I remembered something. The doc said that Jeremiah hated coal. I hatched a plan in my head to get him back for taking my job. As we walked along I smiled but in my my head I was doing anything but. A thought came to me and I smiled for real. Something Cody told me at the beginning of every school year. 'First impressions are everything.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cunning Plans and Clever Lies

( Jeremiahs POV)

Hook, line and sinker. The one in the sweater vest, Cody was it? A fake grin and he was all mine, now to keep it up. Street boy would be a problem, I'll have to play it cool for now. Obviously this was just some new trick, I'd need to be on guard. But... his smile..so easy to copy...so like mine. I pushed the thought to the back as we came to a woman and, wait that passes for a doctor now-a-days? He couldn't have been the voice. I'll stay quiet for now. Street boy seems like the talker.

"Hey Doc, I thought you said he was difficult?" Street boy said, copying Codys laugh almost perfectly. That sound is nice...no no no stop it stay cool. The doctor grabbed his hand roughly then stared at me. I backed up behind Cody, I should be safe here.

"Yes he is normally quite the handful." He said in a hushed voice. "But I'm glad to see you three have connected so well. Your mother finished the paperwork, he's all yours." He finished, almost to happily. If it weren't for these meds they have me on I could think clearly dammit. There's these jolts going through me, making me happy, even smile, it isn't me. Keep cool, I can do this. The woman was smiling at me. I smile back, unable to do anything else.

"Jeremiah, honey, if it's ok I would like to take you with me. I don't have much, but whatever I have is yours. I want you to be happy." She said softly. I didn't believe a word, but that smile wouldn't leave my face. I figured to get rid of that smile I might as well go along for a bit. Play it cool Jeremiah.

" Why thank ya miss...I didn't catch yer name." I say innocently. She grinned, then giggled in a way that made my heart jump.

"Jeremiah my name is Carey, pleased to meet you." she said offering her hand. I shook my head she wasn't allowed to touch me yet, she wasn't safe. Instead I just glanced at the exit, after a minute she got my hint. "Come along boys I have to sing tonight." She said, hurrying us out. I was glad as I came to the front door, but then stopped worried. It wasn't safe. I stopped short causing the boys to look at me weirdly.

" It Ain't safe, no way." I replied backing away. Street boy rolled his eyes, but Cody placed a hand on my shoulder. He looked me in the eyes, he seemed concerned. I've never seen that before. When he spoke, it was slow and gentle.

"Zack come take his hand, he needs us right now." Cody said, staring at street boy.

After a loud huff, he walked over and grabbed my hand roughly in his. I winced and saw Cody glare at street boy, who relaxed his grip. Carefully and slowly, they walked me through the door. The sun was blinding, but that's not what made me squeeze my eyes closed. Everything, from what I saw smelt and heard, felt like it was closing in on me. Color was to bright, I could smell the rubber of the tires racing down the road. A conversation going on at the end of the block sounded like they were screaming. I wanted to yell, but my body wouldn't listen so I just curled into a ball. And through it all, that stupid grin never left my face. Instantly, Cody was kneeling next to me.

"Jeremiah what's wrong?" he said. It sounded like a siren. Carey went racing back into the hospital.

"To much!" I whined. Instantly Cody was up and racing for the parking lot. Street boy just stared, almost amusingly. In a flash Cody forced my hands away from my ears, then nothing. The sound disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew Cody was smiling. I opened my eyes to see Cody rush off into the hospital. To my surprise Street boy lifted me into his arms, and carried me across the parking lot. Resting me on his hip a moment, he opened the back seat of a car and set me inside. He gave me one last glare before Cody and Carey showed up. Carey had tears in her eyes as she climbed into the drivers seat. I was squished as Cody clambered in next to me. Street boy sat up front. As we started driving Cody tapped my shoulder pointing to the headphones on my head. I nodded and he lifted one up to whisper in my ear.

"Keep these on till it passes, you won't hear anything." I nodded, grateful. He smiled and grabbed my hand. I felt him give it a squeeze before I drifted off to a very fitful sleep. It was dark when I woke up to a new parking lot. I carefully took the headphones off and realized everything was normal again. "Better?" I hear from next to me.

"Ya I think it went away. Louder then a truck stop a rockin at night." I said handing the headphones back. He frowned before getting out of the car and walking to my side. Quickly he opened the door and again I was lifted up. I closed my eyes as I was brought into a tall and brightly lit building. It was warm and I felt comfortable as I was brought into an elevator. Cody smiled down at me before grunting.

"Zack could you take him, he's to heavy for me." He asked. I protested but was handed over to an unwilling Zack. He held me like I was nothing. I kept wondering why they carried me like an object, maybe that's all I was to them. As if reading my thoughts...

"You're still to sick to walk, I've got you." He said. They carried me to a suite and set me down in a bed room. Was I imagining things or did he actually look worried. It was dark in the room and I finally felt comfortable. I listened to them talking in the main room. I could only make out a few words.

"He needs to be brought back tomorrow." Was what stood out to me. So they were lying. They didn't give a crap just like everyone else. To weak to move I fell into a restless slumber.

(Authors note: what's wrong with dear Jeremiah? Leave your guess in a review! As always please criticize and help me improve. )


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors note: I'm sorry for the wait I've been sick. Feeling much better now.)

Chapter 3: A Fight and Fit of Laughter

( Zacks POV)

Quietly locking the door behind me, I let out a sigh. He's a handful we don't need. "He needs to be brought back tomorrow." I hear codys worried voice. Turning to the kitchen, I came face to face with my glaring brother. "Let me guess, we need to talk?" I say, giving him a knowing look. He responded by opening the front door and gesturing me outside. Not wanting to upset him anymore, I quickly lead the way to the elevator. As I walked I couldn't help but notice I was getting jittery. It felt like I was getting zapped. I didn't feel any pain though, I felt great! My walk slowly turned to a strut as we neared the elevator. I could almost feel Codes glare on the back of my neck as the elevator stopped on our floor.

"Jerk." I hear from somewhere behind me. I couldn't concentrate on that though. As the elevator doors opened I wasn't sure what I was looking at. Everything looked extremely detailed. The brass and red seemed so...new. The metal gleamed, the red was almost blood colored. Why haven't I noticed this before. A light shove and Cody had us in and headed to the ground floor. Then the smells hit me. First Codys shampoo, fresh coconut filled my nose. Then the smell of metal, sharp, leaving a bad taste in my mouth. The smell of the detergent on our cloths, the leather of our sneakers, it was almost to much. I pinched my nose to get a break, noticing the weird look Cody gave me I answered quickly.

"What it stinks in here." I said staring. He shook his head and waved me along to the front door and out to the street. The night air felt cool, refreshing. I breathed a sigh of relief then turned to my brother. " So what made you drag me all the way down here Codes?" I questioned, although I knew the answer.

"Zack, what's with all the hostility? We just met him and already you seem to hate him." He said incredibly seriously. He was talking loudly and the tone was giving me a headache. I rubbed my eyes, trying to focus.

"Codes the kid is probably dangerous." I said, straight to the point. He scuffed and chuckled before snapping at me.

"Zack you could probably floor Jeremiah in one swing, you muscle head. And besides, we can change him. He's had a hard life, we need to work together if we are going to fix him. So some compassion, please, for me if not for everyone?" He sounded sincere. I felt horrible for a minute. Was I as cruel as he made me out to be? I took a breath, taking in the cool spring air. It felt great to be alive. Wait, Zack stay on track buddy. Focus on Cody.

" I don't want him to hurt anyone." I say sounding as sincere as him. "I know you think I'm being cruel, but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or mom."I finished, my big brother instincts kicking in. " I am the man of the house you know." I added for effect. That got a laugh. He lightly hit me in the arm. I enjoyed our moment and wanted to keep it going. " I'm your brother not that twerp, besides you're to weak to hurt a fly. That little bastard can't do anything with me around." I laughed, but Cody was glaring. Did I say something wrong? Did it really matter?Stop laughing Zack you can do it.

"You can really be an ass Zack." He stated, pissed. Come on stop laughing it wasn't that funny. I couldn't it just kept coming. Cody had heard enough and drew back his fist. I saw it coming but could only stand there laughing with a stupid smile pasted on my face. This wasn't funny anymore. I felt his hand connect with my jaw. The weird was I didn't feel it. I fell to the ground and kept right on laughing. My face was red I couldn't breathe. Cody stared hatefully down at me.,I looked pleadingly up at him. His looked was replaced with worry as he left me there. I watched him run to the elevator as this demonic laugh got louder and louder.

(Authors note: sorry for the shortness of this chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Inner thoughts, Inner turmoil.

(Codys POV)

Back at the Boston hospital I sat in silence, thinking over yesterday. So many changes, so quickly, it was scary to put it lightly. Mommy had gone to get me something to eat, I was alone in this cold, white and sterile waiting room. It was late, the only sound the nurses shuffling around checking on patients, checking on my brothers. Was this all because of Jeremiah? Was he cursed? I didn't know to be completely honest. I was never superstitious, but I don't believe in coincidences either. Everything happened for a reason right? It had to have a reason or it wouldn't mean anything. That's it Cody think it through. I take pride in my high grades, my perfect attendance, my perfect brain. I'm the smart twin after all, so why is this so hard for me to figure out? Zack laughed the entire way, and when I got to the suite Mommy was hovering over a near comatose Jeremiah. He was conscious and breathing fine, but barely responded to anything. He was acting almost soulless. We made it here in five minutes flat. I was startled from my mussing by the sound of heavy foot steps. The cloaked figure coughed dryly, the force of it causing them to tumble over. Naturally I rushed over to help. "Are you alright?" I asked, leading them to a chair.

"Much Obliged Son." He rasped, lowering his hood. He spoke like an old man, but looked quite young. Brown hair and shining blue eyes put him in maybe his early twenties. "Hospitals are such lonely places, maybe we can keep each other company awhile?" He asked, his voice had a light, comforting tone to it.

"Sure..I..I guess." I stammered a little uncertain. I sat down next to him, and politely waited for him to speak. As if trying to annoy me, or maybe test my patience, he simply took out a pipe and began to puff light smoke rings. "Sir this is a hospital, you shouldn't be smoking." I state matter-of-factly. To my surprise he let out a hardy chuckle before replying.

"To true I guess, I keep forgetting myself." The pipe disappeared inside his cloak, like the conclusion of a magic trick. " Well son what has you sat here so miserable, to be in this place you have to have a story. By the looks of it, you look like you have plenty of time to kill. Well Mr. Martin?" He questioned, turning his steely gaze on me suddenly.

" My brothers are very sick. I don't know what's wrong. I just hope they will be ok." I said to myself more then to him. I gulped, uncomfortable with the mans questions. But something he said made me want to tell him. " For all I know they could be dying in there, I feel so helpless." I finish in a whisper. I wanted to scream rage and let out the pain, but the mans presence was calming. I found myself breathing heavily and fighting tears I never knew were there. I needed to be strong for them.

" I see. You know it always confused me why people were afraid of death. No one has any idea what's on the other side. It might be a good thing you know. And that Death guy always getting a bad reputation. Man's only doing his job but gets no respect at all. Makes me wonder why he keeps going myself. You know I'll bet he would give anything to be treated kindly. After all it's not like he goes around scaring people." He Soliloquized next to me. He had a far away look in his eyes, almost sad. Talking about your brothers, Zackary and I have an appointment to keep.I must be off. I'm sure we'll see each other again son." He said brightly, standing up, bowing and rushing off down a corridor.

"See you later..." I mumbled after him, to lost in my own thought to muster up a proper goodbye. The man sure got me thinking. He seemed nice and all but...off. I can't explain it but he didn't seem...human? I don't know. Then my mind started to connect the dots. It couldn't be that was just silly. Death isn't a person, the mere notion is laughable really. And even then only those about to die should be able to see him right? And then somewhere, as if coming from a great distance came the undeniable proof. He knew my name and why I was here. I got up and gave chase. He wouldn't get what he came for.

(Authors note: I apologize for the overly long dry spell. Holidays and all. I should be back on a regular update schedule soon. Thanks to you all for sticking with me!


End file.
